


Stay With Me?

by Jarl_Deathwolf



Series: Miraculous: Tales of Chat Noir and Red Beetle [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Ladrien June, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 14,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarl_Deathwolf/pseuds/Jarl_Deathwolf
Summary: Eight years of protecting the city with an unwilling partner and what does Adrien have to show for it once the battle is over? The fear and disdain of the people of Paris. But even in his darkest moments, Adrien doesn't stop thinking of those he loves. Which is why he decides to break up with Marinette, to save her from the hardship he is about to go through.Marinette is heartbroken. But Ladybug isn't about to let Adrien face this alone.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous: Tales of Chat Noir and Red Beetle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768573
Comments: 713
Kudos: 422





	1. My Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my Ladrien June fic, "Stay With Me?"! This fic, as you may have noticed, is a continuation of my Marichat May fic from last month, "In Due Time." I encourage you to read it before this one, but even if you haven't, you should be able to understand most of it. You might miss some references though.
> 
> In other news, last month got pretty hectic when the chapters of Marichat May and True Sight ballooned out of control and I got dangerously close to burning out, so I'll be keeping this month's chapters small and punchy. Expect most of the chapters to be in the 300 to 700 word range!
> 
> I hope you enjoy my enry to Ladrien June, and thanks for reading! <3

Marinette slowly put the phone down. It hadn’t been the longest conversation she had ever had with Adrien, but it was one of the most impactful, she thought as the tears started to roll down her cheeks. It might even have been their last. 

What she wanted to feel was anger - fury at him ending their relationship so suddenly, without even having the decency to say it to her face. But she couldn’t. The emptiness that was in her heart wouldn’t let her feel much besides an aching numbness, like something had been ripped out. 

A broken heart wasn’t something she had experienced much before, but what she’d gone through in the past hadn’t prepared her for this. Not in the slightest. It was almost enough to make her forget about the battle she’d gone through just a day before with Chat Noir. 

Her eyes widened and her hand went over her mouth to stifle a gasp. With everything else going on, she’d almost forgotten the reveal that Hawkmoth was Gabriel Agreste. Not to mention having seen a dead Emilie Agreste in stasis while she was down below. Did Adrien know?

The television turned on and Marinette started before she saw Tikki floating with the remote. She looked mournfully at Marinette before giving a flicker of a smile. 

“...I was talking out loud again, huh?”

Tikki nodded. “More like mumbling, but yeah.” She pointed toward the television.

“Huh? What’s- oh no…” 

Plastered across the screen were mugshots of the famous fashion moghul, Gabriel Agreste. The screen flickered as the channel changed. Same thing. It was all everyone was talking about. With a sinking realization, Marinette checked the Cat Chat and right on the front page was a short article about it.

While annoyed that Alya had posted it without running it by her, Marinette was at least glad she was focused exclusively on Gabriel and giving a more professional than usual reporting of the facts. Which was more than she could say for many, many other reporters. 

On the one hand, she couldn’t blame them. Marinette had been one of the millions who had been terrorized daily by Hawkmoth and was powerless to do anything to stop it. Maybe if she hadn’t met Adrien or become Ladybug she would have been right there alongside them. 

But she _had_ met Adrien. And she _is_ Ladybug. Which made it all the more heart wrenching to see people questioning if Adrien had anything to do with it, and how much he’d known. After all, his strained relationship with his father was well known by coworkers. Perhaps he simply didn’t approve of his father’s villainy but chose not to do anything about it?

There was no doubt in Marinette's mind that he hadn’t known about his father moonlighting as the nearly nine year nightmare of Paris but-

Her eyes widened. “Tikki… he must have _just_ found out!” She wiped the tears from her eyes.

“That’s certainly a possibility,” Tikki said cautiously. “What about it?”

“The first thing he did after finding out about his dad was to call me and-” She choked on her words a little and she had to fight down the still-fresh pain. “It means that he’s just closing himself off again, despite how he needs people now more than ever.”

“You are wise beyond your years, Marinette,” Tikki said in a soft voice. “But what are you going to do about it? He probably won’t return calls or texts or anything if it is anything like last time.”

Marinette bit her lip before her eyes lit up. “He might not be willing to see Marinette. But there is at least one person in Paris he can’t push away so easily - Ladybug!”


	2. Public Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien goes shopping for pastries.

It had been a particularly rough few days, but Adrien decided that he needed to do _something_ to get his mind off of things. And although he’d seen some hurtful things being said online, he was sure that most people wouldn’t be nearly so cruel. 

Besides, he was just going across the street to get a pain au chocolat. Where was the harm in that?

Although it was just across the street to his usual bakery, he made sure that he looked presentable. Who knew how many pictures of him would be taken in that short of a trip? It was bad enough when he was just a model. Now he was the son of the most hated man in Paris. 

Which he was all too aware of as he opened the door to the bakery only to be greeted by dead silence. Not even his usual good morning from the baker he’d been buying from for the last three years. He tried to wave awkwardly at some of the other patrons, but there was no response from the stony faces. When he passed by them to get to the counter, the whispers started behind him.

He didn’t catch much, but what little he heard made him certain he didn’t _want_ to catch the rest.

“-knew about Hawkmoth”

“-did nothing-”

“-runs in the family-”

It was all he could do not to shake - with sadness, with fear, with anger - as he approached the counter. There wasn’t any trace of the usual jovialness from the baker today. Only the same cold mask that everyone else around him was wearing these days. 

“You shouldn’t be here.”

“But I-” Adrien tried to say something, _anything_ , but the baker spoke over him.

“I think it’s best if you leave.”

“Can I at least-”

The baker’s eyes narrowed and the question died in Adrien’s throat. He nodded mutely and trudged back out the bakery. 

The weight of everyone’s stare weighed heavily on his back until he closed the door behind him. His mind was somewhere else as he walked home, shocked to his core at the treatment he’d received. His apartment door closed behind him, he fell heavily onto the couch and stared up at the ceiling.

“Were they out of your pain au chocolat?” 

Adrien slowly turned his head to see Mullo floating there uncertainly. “No, Mullo. They had plenty. Just not for me.”

“What do you mean?” Plagg emerged from the kwami den, tailing flicking back and forth irritatedly behind him. Whether he was preemptively mad or he was angry at having been left behind, Adrien wasn’t sure.

“I got to the counter. They asked me to leave.” Adrien showed his empty hands. “No pain au chocolat for me.”

There was silence as the kwamis looked among themselves. Eventually it was Plagg who spoke.

“Kid, I-”

“It’s fine. It was just a pastry anyway.” Adrien stood up and headed to his room, leaving the kwami to float in a helpless silence. 


	3. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien sees a friendly face at long last.

The kwamis had long since retreated to the miracle box, leaving Adrien alone to play games late into the night. In other words, it was just another day of him hiding in his house, afraid to leave for fear of facing the public.

But then he heard a knock at his window. 

At first he wasn’t sure if he’d actually heard it, but he paused the game and sat still, ears straining as he listened. There it was! Definitely a knock. He cautiously set down his controller and stood up.

After a moment he found the window and was frozen in place from shock at what he saw there. Ladybug, using her yoyo to dangle in front of a window, the ledge not wide enough to support her foot. She waved at him, which sent a jolt down his spine that motivated him to action. 

“What are you doing here?” Adrien asked once he’d opened the window.

“I wanted to check up on the man that everyone has been talking about lately.”

A spear of fear went through his heart. “...You don’t believe them, do you?” He shrunk back, hands in front of himself. “Please, I promise I didn’t know anything about what he was doing. I mean, I knew he was awful but-”

She took his hands and held them before cupping his cheek with her hand. “It’s alright. Nobody suspected who Hawkmoth was. And I know you’re innocent. You’re a good man, Adrien.”

Over the course of his life, Adrien had been forced to build walls between him and other people. Most relationships were cut short, often because of his father, sometimes because of his duties as Chat Noir. He couldn’t let himself get too close to people, for fear of leaving himself open for future pain.

But in mere seconds, after a solid week of receiving only glares and scowls from every other human he’d been in contact with, she had completely demolished all his walls in one try. He fell to his knees and she followed him down as he collapsed into her arms.

He couldn’t help himself as the tears began to fall and he murmured, “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry.”

Ladybug didn’t reply, only held him tight and listened.


	4. Emilie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien attends his mother's second funeral.

It was raining then too, Adrien thought to himself. It stuck out in his memory clear as day because once he’d gotten the news that his mother went missing he’d run outside in the storm, desperate to do something to try to find her. Adrien must have been outside for hours before they finally caught him and dragged him back home to face his father screaming at him. 

The days following he’d been bedridden thanks to a cold he’d gotten and that was about the closest he’d ever seen his father get to regret. Frequently checking in on him, taking care of him… it had made Adrien think that they might not be a perfect family, but at least they’d have each other. At least they’d be able to heal together.

But Gabriel had never recovered - he’d allowed the wound in his heart to fester. He’d clung to desperate hope and extreme measures instead and where had it gotten them?

Adrien stared at the lid of the coffin as it was lowered into the ground. Not many people had to bury their mother twice. And just like last time, his father wasn’t here. Although at least now he had the valid excuse of being held behind bars. 

The similarities didn’t stop there. His aunt and cousin were there, although there were even less kind words spoken this time around. He didn’t get much out of them except for glares and silence. It was something he was starting to get used to from everyone else, although having it come from the mirror image of his mother’s face… It hurt much more than he expected it to. 

The priest droned on as he laid Emilie to rest once again. Adrien’s eyes wandered and he could already see the less scrupulous reporters gathering on the edges of the graveyard. The day was only going to get worse from here, he could already tell.

But then his eyes caught a glimpse of red, standing high on top of the church’s bell tower. And Adrien felt a flicker of hope that maybe things would be okay after all.

Some part of his mind was trying to tell him that he didn’t deserve her patient kindness. But the rest of him was too selfish to care. 


	5. Tongue Tied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien goes home after a long day.

It had been a long and frustrating day, which was about par for the course in Adrien’s experience when it came to navigating French law. Most of it just felt like Adrien’s lawyer and his father’s arguing back and forth while Adrien occasionally signed some paper or another that his lawyer put in front of him. 

There just wasn’t enough energy in his bones to do this. Especially when all he really wanted to do was crawl under the covers of his bed and wait for months while it all passed. 

That desire might be why the sight of people crowding around his door and peering in his windows filled him with such fury. There wasn’t much space left in the world for him these days, but _that_ at least was his.

“HEY!” Adrien shouted with a snarl. “What do you think you’re doing?!”

The reporters turned around, and to his dismay only some looked even surprised at the sight of him. Most were completely unbothered, even looking excited to see him. Anger quickly turned to fear and confusion as they rushed toward him, flashing lights and microphones shoved toward him as they all babbled questions at him all at once. 

“When did you learn that your father was Hawkmoth?”

“Did you tell Ladybug and Chat Noir about your father?”

“Why didn’t you notice anything earlier?”

The last question especially echoed in his head, reverberating deep down inside him. They weren’t wrong. He should have suspected at least. Did he ignore the signs? How much of this could have been avoided if he had just been a little more attentive? 

“I…” Adrien said, but no words would come out. All his anger from earlier was gone, a flash in the pan that was replaced only with panic - the need to run, to get away, to be anywhere but here.

But there was nowhere else for him. If he couldn’t go home, he couldn’t go anywhere.

Deep inside, something came dangerously close to breaking before-

A figure in red dropped down in front of Adrien before standing up tall. She didn’t even reach his neck, but somehow she managed to tower over the reporters by sheer force of will. He couldn’t see her expression, but it was enough to cow them into silence.

“Do I really need to tell you not to harass grieving civilians?” There was frustration and disappointment in her words, as if she were a parent lecturing a misbehaving child. 

One particularly brave or stupid investigator chimed in, “But his father-”

“-Is behind bars, his mother below ground, and here you are beating down his door after having turned the public of Paris against him. Or did you want to lecture _me_ on the fight against Hawkmoth?”

“Chat Noir-” The person quailed under Ladybug’s stare.

“Think _very_ hard on what you’re going to say about my partner.”

They slinked away without another word, leaving Adrien alone with Ladybug. She turned around slowly, a lingering glare on their backs. Her expression softened when she looked up at him.

“I’m really sorry about all this,” she whispered. “This is the last thing I wanted when I imagined bringing Hawkmoth down. I wish-” She sighed. “I’m sure it’ll all blow over eventually. Just remember that I’m watching out for you in the meantime, okay? You can count on me.”

“I- Thanks, Ladybug,” Adrien replied. They stood there awkwardly for a moment before Ladybug coughed and pulled out her yoyo.

“Well, I- um, I’d better get back to… things. Have a good day.” She twirled her yoyo and flew away, leaving Adrien by himself once again.

He shambled into his house and as his kwami cautiously came out of hiding, he had two realizations:

One, choosing Marinette to be Ladybug had been the best decision of his life. She truly was amazing, he realized with no small amount of heartache.

Two, as he looked into the eyes of the kwamis he had to admit that his home was no longer safe. 


	6. Surprise Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir pays a visit to Marinette.

It was a quiet night at home for Marinette when she heard a knock at her window. Dumbfounded shock alone was what kept her on the couch for the couple moments before she jumped up and peered outside, cautious but hopeful.

Bright green eyes looked back at her and her heart leaped. Throwing open the window, she dragged Chat inside and gave him a hug. There was hesitation before he hugged her back, which already let her know something was wrong. Chat loved hugs and always gave as good as he got.

“Where have you been?! I’ve been so worried and-” She blinked as she noticed a strange box that he’d quickly moved to his side so she wouldn’t squeeze it between them. “Wait. What’s that?”

“This is something you’re going to need to take care of for me.” Although he did his best to hide it, the unnatural evenness of his voice was enough to give him away - Chat was in pain. 

He moved past her and sat down on the couch, placing the box on the table in front of it. Marinette sat beside him cautiously, not sure what to do or say when she wasn’t even sure what was causing him such grief. 

“What is that…?”

“This,” Chat said, “is the miracle box.”

He pressed something and it opened smoothly, revealing hidden compartments and drawers. Her eyes widened as she took in all the strange accessories, from hair bands to glasses to necklaces. Including, she noted, the jade bracelet she’d been given during her time as Tortuga. She gasped.

“Wait - these are the miraculous? Why are you giving them to me?”

“I… It isn’t safe for me to have them right now. I need you to take care of them for a while.”

“What do you mean it isn’t safe? Chat-”

“Promise me you’ll look after them, Marinette.” Chat was staring at her unblinkingly. She wavered under the look he was giving her and she nodded. 

“If this will help you somehow… then I’ll do it. But Chat, you need to-”

“Thanks, little witch.” Her partner relaxed ever so slightly. “This will be a huge help.”

He got up to leave and she grabbed his wrist forcefully.

“No! You’re not leaving until I get some kind of answer!” She glared at him and he stared back at her, wide eyed at her outburst. “I’ve been trying to deal with the aftermath of this all by myself for the past two weeks while you’ve just gone missing! Just-” Her fire guttered out and her voice wavered. She pleaded, “Aren’t we partners?”

Chat stood frozen and for the first time in all the months she’d known him, all the years he’d been protecting Paris, he didn’t feel larger than life anymore. 

In that moment, he was just a man in anguish.

“I’m sorry, little witch. I promise to explain one day.”

Before she could stop him, he dived out the window and left her apartment far behind. 


	7. Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien finds what solace he can.

Almost a month of this now. Hiding away in his home, with people often outside trying to pry answers he didn’t have out of him. Things had started to calm down for a little while, but that came to a quick end when the trial date for Hawkmoth was set. That stirred up the people all over again.

His home didn’t even feel like it any more. It was too quiet, just like when he was living in his father’s mansion. There were no longer over a dozen voices chatting up a storm, living in the little blanket forts he’d built for them. Without the other kwami, there was just dead silence. 

Maybe that was why he always cheered up on those infrequent days that Ladybug would pay him a visit. As much as his rational mind told him that he needed to keep his distance for this to actually protect her, his heart couldn’t bear to turn her away.

That was why he’d let her in again this time. As they finished up their brief conversation that never lasted more than a few minutes, Adrien felt their time growing short once again. She stepped up to the window, but before he could stop himself, he grabbed her wrist.

She looked back at him curiously. “Is something wrong, Adrien?”

“I…” He hadn’t thought this far ahead. With his free hand he rubbed the back of his neck. “I was just… we don’t have to stop there? I could put in a movie or something?”

He glanced back at her and saw her surprised expression switch to a warm smile.

“I’d love that.”

And as they sat in front of the television, he realized it was one he’d seen with her before. Or at least, one that Chat Noir had seen with Marinette. Before his world had been upended. 

For one brief moment, he felt like his old self again. Not one care in the world but trying to crack jokes to make the woman beside him laugh. 

Maybe there was hope for him yet.


	8. Slow Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug takes Adrien out for a night on the town.

Adrien was just about to get changed for bed when he heard a tap at his window. He tried to ignore the way his heart fluttered at the sound and went to open it.

“Hey, sunshine,” Ladybug said with a smile

“Hey yourself.” Adrien stretched and yawned. “What brings you over here this late?”

“I have a surprise for you!”

Adrien frowned. “Can it wait until morning? I’m usually in bed pretty early…”

“Absolutely not. Very time sensitive.” There was a gleam in her eyes as she started tugging on Adrien’s arm. “C’mon, let’s go!”

“Well… I guess we can- gah!”

No sooner had Adrien given his tepid approval than Ladybug had pulled him close to her and leapt out the window, her yoyo snagging something in the distance and launching them into the air. It had felt like another lifetime when he had traveled like this - in those brief few weeks when he’d had to take on the mantle of the ladybug miraculous himself.

While Ladybug was focused on getting them across the city, Adrien snuck a glance at her face and allowed himself a slight smile. He’d found her exactly when he needed her most. Over the last month, he’d had time to go over so many of his decisions with a fine tooth comb, seeing all the flaws and mistakes he’d made. And while he might regret a lot of things in his life, meeting her… that was one thing he could never regret. 

After what felt like an eternity but still not quite long enough, Ladybug landed and let go of him. He looked around in confusion. As far as he could tell it was like any other rooftop. 

“So what’s so special about this place?”

Ladybug rolled her eyes playfully. “Have some patience, sunshine.”

She ducked behind a wall and came back with a messenger bag. Opening it, she pulled out a bottle of wine, two plastic cups, and a paper bag filled with pastries from Marinette’s parents’ bakery. It was a brand he’d come to know well during their admittedly brief time dating, although he’d never had a chance to visit. His smile was bittersweet as he took a bite from the best pain au chocolat Paris had to offer.

“I thought you might have gone a while without one,” Ladybug said as she watched him, her chin on her hand and a knowing smile on her lips. “And I made sure it was only the best of the best.”

“I’m glad to hear that Ladybug has taste,” Adrien quipped back. “The Dupain-Cheng bakery was always my favorite, though I’ve never been.”

“Was?”

“Well… I’m not sure they’ll want me there now.” Adrien stared down at the remaining half of his pain au chocolat, tearing off chunks and throwing them in his mouth. “I’m sure I hurt their daughter.”

“If you knew, why did you?” There was no accusation in her voice and if he didn’t know better, he’d have thought that she wasn’t Marinette. 

But he did know better.

“I didn’t have a choice. They would’ve gone after her too if I didn’t.” He finished the last of his pastry. “She’s happier this way.”

“Is she? Or did you just decide that for her?”

Adrien looked up in surprise at Ladybug, whose eyes were narrowed. There was frustration there, and anger… and worry. 

“You’re wrong by the way,” she added. “We always have a choice. And you of all people should know about having a choice taken from you.” She tilted her head for a moment and her eyes widened. The other emotions were washed away, leaving giddy joy in its place. “Oh! They’re starting.”

“Who-” But then he heard it too. The sound of an orchestra coming to life underneath them. After a few minutes of off-key playing to find their tune, they started up.

Adrien heard movement and looked up to see Ladybug standing over him, hand outstretched.

“Care for a dance?”

There was no hesitation on his part as Adrien took her hand.


	9. Lady Noire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug talks about the things bothering her while Adrien lends a helpful ear.

“I just… I’m frustrated about it.” Ladybug leaned back against the chair and ran her fingers through her hair. “I mean I get that we weren’t partners for all that long but… it still hurts when he vanishes like this. Not to mention scary. He’s been known to go off the grid sometimes, but I’d thought the last time he did this I had made it clear I never wanted him to do it again.” 

The brief visits that wouldn’t last more than a few minutes had evolved into something more. Sprawling conversations that didn’t just center on him any more, dinners that they would sometimes spend together, movies to while away the time. 

It seemed obvious in hindsight that as they opened up more, she would eventually talk about the things that were really bothering her. Things like the self-imposed disappearance of her partner. 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Adrien said, unsure of what else to say. Was there anything he _could_ say that wouldn’t make him feel like a hypocrite? “I’m sure Chat Noir had his reasons, if that helps.”

“Maybe he did, but…” She shook her head. “I don’t like feeling powerless, especially when I know he’s hurting so much. I just wish he knew that I was here for him. That he could rely on me to help him.”

“I bet he knows.”

“I hope so…” Ladybug sighed and stared at the wall in thought.

Adrien bit his lip. This might not be the best time to ask, but the idea had been floating in his head for a while. 

“What would you do if his miraculous just showed up on your doorstep one day?”

“I would never forgive him.” She slowly turned toward him. “He doesn’t get to walk away like that and leave me with never knowing the reasons why.”

“He’s done all he was asked to do. And he _has_ done this for a while.”

“Maybe. But this isn’t a punch-in, punch-out sort of job. Even if his duty to Paris is done, he still has a duty to me. We’re a team, after all.”

Adrien swallowed. He couldn’t think of anything else to say that didn’t make him feel like a villain.


	10. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien tries to get his thoughts together in the shower.

The hot water battered Adrien as he stood staring into space. Getting lost in his thoughts while in the shower was hardly new to him - there was a certain clarity that he could only find in the steam and soap and heat. The rest of the world fell away and it was just him and his problems.

Sometimes he’d find a solution, but most of the time he would just find peace. Usually that was enough. But not this time.

This time he was thinking about Marinette and Ladybug. How he’d hurt her and how he could go about fixing his mistakes. 

It couldn’t be good for her, worrying about both sides of him like this. But his reasons for vanishing as Chat Noir and his reasons for trying to keep his distance as Adrien hadn’t changed. 

“You still in here, kid?” Plagg’s shadow appeared on the other side of the shower curtain. “I’m not… interrupting anything, am I?”

“Plagg!” Adrien groaned. “I’m just thinking. That’s all.”

“Well I’m glad you’ve started again. You had me worried there for a while with some of those dumb decisions.”

“You know why I had to-”

“Yeah yeah. Protect her, protect identity. You’ve been telling the same story since day one of this absolute garbage heap of a victory. And just like then, I’m telling you - cutting yourself off wasn’t gonna work. Not with this one.”

“And what do _you_ think I should do?”

“Cut out all this angsty crap, talk to Ladybug, and hope she takes you back as a boyfriend and a partner.” Plagg snorted, his tail swishing lazily back and forth. “Cuz let me tell you, you’re not getting better than her.”

Adrien didn’t reply and just got to work finishing his shower. But the idea started to worm its way into his head. There was, after all, a solution to all this.

But he wasn’t sure if he was ready to tell her _that_ just yet.


	11. Photo Stash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien goes down memory lane.

There wasn’t much for Adrien to do during these long days. Eventually playing games lost its appeal, and he had his fill of reading from the endless studying his father had forced on him. He couldn’t return to work yet, although he was glad he’d meticulously saved up all this time. And watching movies alone just didn’t appeal any more. 

Which just left him alone with his memories. Was it any surprise he ended up reading through the Cat Chat all over again? It was the best source on his career as Chat Noir got outside of his own head, and even then he’d forgotten about a lot of the akumas he’d fought over the years. 

“David Cheeseman…?”

“Ahh, the most delicious akuma you ever fought.” Plagg sighed contently. “You smelled delicious for weeks afterwards.”

“Yeah, delicious. So delicious they had to dump buckets of Adrien: The Fragrance on me just so people could stand to be in the same room as me. Still not sure why the ladybug cure didn’t work on that.”

Plagg shrugged. “Red Beetle wasn’t the best fit for the miraculous, so it didn’t reach its full power.” He cackled. “Or maybe he just thought it’d be funny!”

“Ha. Real hilarious,” Adrien deadpanned. He scrolled quickly through the articles, filtered to only be reports on akuma battles. All the theories on the identities of Chat Noir, Red Beetle, and Hawkmoth were suddenly not all that funny any more. 

Days turned into months in a matter of minutes as he furiously scrolled. How many had he fought in the end? It had to be well over a thousand. Maybe twice that. Bitter arguments and snide comments from his old partner were dredged up, each akuma battle also a clash with Red Beetle. 

His lips pressed into a thin line as he contemplated those eight years of fighting. Suddenly, this didn’t seem like a fun thing to do for this evening.

His opinion changed once he got into the previous year - that uncertain time around Halloween when Red Beetle quit without warning, leaving Chat Noir to fight on his own. It was a dark and stressful phase, not just in his superhero career, but in Parisian life. But then…

An akuma with bad eighties fashion - one of a hundred throw away, bottom of the barrel villains. But one that had proven to be one of the most momentous of them all. Because that akuma was the one and only appearance of Tortuga, the first of Marinette’s superhero personas. 

There was only a couple blurry pictures of her using Wayzz’s miraculous, but he smiled at them all the same. There was a fire lurking just beneath the surface, a bravery and cleverness that he’d appreciated in her since their first meeting at the Halloween party. 

But it was the difference in _him_ that really caught his eye. It took a few glances between older photos and the ones taken while he was with Tortuga before he realized what exactly the difference was.

He wasn’t carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. There was no tension in his face, stress behind his eyes. And most importantly of all...

Chat Noir was smiling. Sure, he’d grin for the cameras once the battle was done, but it was a hollow thing. Empty in a way that this smile with Marinette wasn’t. 

It was the same story when Mister Bug and Ladynoire were fighting together, but practically every photo with Chat Noir and Ladybug in the same frame looked as though he were about to start laughing. He’d never felt lighter.

At least until he’d gotten a premonition of what was to come…

Adrien leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling, finally letting himself confront the numb pain in his heart. 

It was time. 

He needed to tell Ladybug that he was Chat Noir.


	12. Post-Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reveal doesn't quite go the way Adrien wanted it to.

For two days, Adrien waited. It was during that time especially that he keenly missed his kwami friends. Even if they wouldn’t be able to give him a definite answer they could all agree on, it was at least nice to have so many people to talk to. 

While Adrien knew that Plagg cared for him, he also knew that matters of the heart weren’t his strong suit. Which is no doubt why after the third time Adrien tried to talk to Plagg about it, the kwami groaned and ran away. It was a trend he would continue every time Adrien would bring it up again, always with the same phrase shouted over his shoulder:

“Just spit it out and get it done already!”

And so Adrien did, the moment that Ladybug stepped through the window.

“Hey, blondie what’s-”

“Ladybug… I have something I need to tell you.”

“Something that’s clearly important enough that you thought it wasn’t rude to interrupt me,” she said with a raised eyebrow, but her smirk took the edge off her words. She crossed her arms over her chest. “Go ahead. What’ve you got?”

“I’m Chat Noir.”

Ladybug snorted. “Hilarious. In bad taste, but hilarious.”

“I’m serious.” Adrien frowned. This wasn’t how he expected this to go.

“Yeah? You’re the partner that’s made me worried sick over the last month?” Ladybug narrowed her eyes. “Prove it.”

“Plagg, claws out!” Chat Noir stood there awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. He gave a feeble wave. “Hey?”

Ladybug’s arms dropped to her sides and she stared at him wide-eyed with shock. “It… it really is you.” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “It’s _been_ you, this whole time.”

“I- yeah.”

“So when you asked about your ring suddenly appearing on my doorstep…” Her voice became unnaturally even. “That was Chat asking me.”

His silence spoke volumes.

“I can’t believe this. I can’t believe YOU!” Anger was written across her face as she threw her hands over her head and started pacing. “I was so upset at having to choose between you. And then this whole time I was worried about both of you!” 

“Lady- Marinette, I-” he reached out to grab her elbow, only for her to shake him off. 

She took a step back. “I… I’m going to need time to think about this.” Before he could stop her, she was perched on the window sill, looking back at him. “I’ll be back. Eventually.”

And then she was gone. Adrien let the transformation drop and he fell onto the couch bonelessly. Although he felt numb to the core, there was still one emotion he was feeling, tucked back in the fringes of the void - fear. 


	13. Hand Holding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets walked through Adrien's mind by the kwamis.

“Go ahead and tell me how I messed it up,” Marinette said as she paced her living room, hands clenching at her sides.

“You have a right to be angry.” Tikki floated up to her when Marinette paused in surprise. 

“Wait, really?”

“Mhm. As much as we love Adrien, he hasn’t learned the best ways of coping during his lifetime. And sometimes, those methods hurt everyone - himself _and_ those around him.”

“Thisss isss true,” Sass added, floating up to Tikki. “Red Beetle wasss no confidant and for yearsss the bond between Massster Fu and Massster Adrien wasss purely born of pragmatisssm. The bond between teacher and ssstudent, asss it were.”

“It was necessary,” Wayzz hastened to add. “Everything was so uncertain, and the old master had to keep everyone at a distance.”

“Whatever his reasons, not having that support did a number on the kit’s head,” Trixx added from his bowl of popcorn. “So he closes himself off.”

“A potent defense.” Wayzz sighed. “But one that merely makes him a prisoner of his own mind.”

Marinette pinched the bridge of her nose. “Okay, okay. I get it. Adrien has some issues, but I knew that getting into that relationship. What about hiding his identity from me, huh? And Chat not telling me about where he was going?”

“Oh he wanted to tell you,” Trixx said. “First date too - kit doesn’t do things by halves. Always guided by his heart. But, well-”

“He… may have been tempered by wisdom against revealing so early.” Wayzz looked at her as sheepishly as a turtle could. “As a precaution, of course.” He bowed to her. “My apologies. I had not expected things to escalate so… quickly.”

“With Chat Noir - well, it was the same reason he left the rest of them with you,” Tikki said. “He didn’t want to transform too often and give anyone clues.”

She raised her eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. Holding out her hand, she summoned her yoyo. “He’s been doing this for eight years and can’t do this?”

“His mind is divided,” Mullo said from the top of Marinette’s head. “No doubt, he is unable to gather the focus of will he needs to do that. Assuming he even remembered he had the ability or desire to do that. He is hurting pretty bad, after all, and this is his way of dealing with it.”

The yoyo disappeared from her hands as she dropped onto the couch. She buried her face in her hands.

“...And I stormed away right when he opened up to me.”

The silence was deafening.

“What have I done?” Marinette whispered as much to herself as the kwami. “He shared his most carefully guarded secret to me and I yelled at him and ran off.”

Tikki landed on her lap. “What are you going to do now?” 

“I… I’m not sure. Will he even want to see me now?” Marinette scooped Tikki up with her cupped hands.

“I don’t know. Only one way to find out.”

Marinette nodded. “Right. Spots on!”


	14. Good Luck Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug returns to Adrien and the two of them talk things out.

Adrien was still sitting in the same spot when Ladybug returned. There wasn’t even a need to knock on the window since he hadn’t closed it, so her hand gently touching his shoulder caught him completely by surprise. 

The cobwebs that had settled over his thoughts were brushed aside as hope flared in his chest. Her touch seemed almost to call him off the couch as he stood without thinking. He looked into her bright blue eyes and found them looking off to the side and toward the ground.

“I… I’m sorry,” Ladybug began. She grabbed her arm. “I wasn’t- I mean, I was mad, but then I talked it out with the kwamis and I…” She groaned and rubbed her temples. “I’m so sorry I didn’t want to hurt you and now I’m scared that I’ve made you hate me and I- Eep!”

She was cut off when he wrapped her in a tight hug, lifting her a little off the ground. There was a moment before she returned the hug. They stayed like that for long heartbeats, just enjoying the contact with another person for the first time in what felt like ages. She was the first to pull back.

“Okay. I think it’s time we talked.”

“Alright,” Adrien said. “Can I start then?” At her nod, he continued. “I just want to say that I’m sorry.” He sighed and looked down, feeling ashamed. “You were right - I shouldn’t have decided for you, even if I thought it was for the best. After living with my father, I of all people should have known better.”

“I’ll admit, I was mad. Finding out that you had chosen to cut me out of the loop _twice_...” She pursed her lips. Ladybug rubbed her hands against her legs to give them something to do. “But the kwamis helped me figure it out and I get it now. You were trying to protect me, even if it wasn’t a great way to go about doing it.”

“I promise,” he said, taking one of her hands in his. “I’ll do better.” 

“That’s good to hear.” She gave him a smile. “And I’ll be right here for you.”

Long moments of silence passed between them, an awkward quiet as they tried to navigate where to go from there. They’d gotten onto the same page, sure, but that still left plenty of uncertainty. So Adrien asked the most pressing question on his mind.

“So… where does that leave us, exactly?”

“We’re friends, of course,” she said confidently. “Partners for sure. Beyond that…” She sighed. “I think its best we stay like that for now.” She stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. “I love you Adrien, but you need to find out who you are on your own before you get back into a relationship.”

Adrien frowned, but nodded. It wasn’t as much as he had hoped for, but it was better than he’d feared. And maybe she was right - maybe he _did_ need some time sorting through his own mind before he could fully commit to her. It wouldn’t be fair to her otherwise.

He was dimly aware of Ladybug standing, but far more aware when she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Good luck, Adrien. I’ll see you soon. You can count on it.”


	15. Rival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien finds himself in the headlines once again, but not for the reasons he was expecting.

Five weeks of never leaving his house and even the semi-regular visits from Marinette as Ladybug were only barely keeping him going. With all other options exhausted, he turned to desperate measures to give himself something to do. It was with great trepidation that did something that he had been avoiding for weeks now.

Adrien… opened up a web browser and looked at the news. 

Ever since the first rush of editorials and articles and the flood of reporters beating down his door, he’d closed himself off to the news as a way to protect himself. It seems that the long weeks had let things die down significantly and Adrien had left the news, drifting outside the public eye.

At least, for the most part. Sure there were still some articles speculating on what he did and didn’t know, but the pieces that really captured his attention were the celebrity gossip ones. One in particular caught his attention: “Ladybug and Adrien Agreste? Late Night Bed Bugs”

To his surprise they’d actually managed to get a couple half decent pictures of Ladybug arriving at his window in the brief moments that she would spend out there before she got let in. And from that, they had spun an entire narrative of her consoling the “disgraced heir of the Agreste dynasty,” which turned into something else completely. 

Which would have been almost funny… if it weren’t for the fact that they then began speculating on what his previous girlfriend, Marinette, thought of all this. They mention in passing that they have reached out to the designer for commentary but received no response.

Adrien leaned back to stare at the ceiling. After all the hardship he’d put them both through, she still gets dragged into it anyway. Sure it was basically just a tabloid, but clearly she wasn’t completely forgotten by the reporters. What will happen when Gabriel’s trial draws closer? Was she going to be hounded just as much as he was?

It was enough to leave Adrien worried and uncertain of what was to come. 


	16. Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien saved Paris, but who will save him? Marinette, of course.

Marinette was laying in her bed, staring sightlessly into the darkness. Sleep had been a little harder once all this had started, but now that she knew Adrien and Chat Noir were one and the same…

It was worse. 

Yes, the what-ifs she’d been carrying around ever since she went on her first date with Adrien were now gone. And yes, she felt better knowing where Chat Noir was, knowing that he hadn’t simply vanished off the face of the earth. 

“What’s on your mind?”

“You’re still up, Tikki?”

“Technically kwami don’t _have_ to sleep, you know,” Tikki whispered from her spot next to Marinette’s head. “We just like doing it. Humans, on the other hand…”

“I know, I should be sleeping. I’ve just kept myself up thinking.”

“About…?”

“Do I really need to say?”

“Okay, that’s fair. So what specifically is happening with Adrien that is worrying you right now?”

“Well…” Marinette pursed her lips, thinking of the right words. “Adrien is Chat Noir.”

“So I’m told,” Tikki said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

“Shush,” Marinette replied playfully. “What I’m saying is that Adrien is the one who has been protecting the city all this time. Who never gave up.”

“Mhm.”

“...And now what? He is Paris’s punching bag. When they can’t reach Gabriel, they’re side-eyeing Adrien. If they _knew_ -”

“But they can’t know,” Tikki said, firmly but tiredly, as though it pained her to say it. “Adrien is the Guardian now. It wouldn’t have been a good idea before then, but now he’s the only one that we kwami have to protect us.”

“I get it.” Marinette sighed and clenched her fists at her side. “It’s just so frustrating! He deserves parades and all the praise in the world, not what he’s actually getting.” She sat up, pulling her knees to her chest. “He saved Paris, but who is going to save him?”

She could see light briefly reflect against Tikki’s big eyes. “I think you already know the answer to that, Marinette.”

“Maybe you’re right. As long as we have each other’s backs, that will be enough. It’ll have to be.” Marinette yawned and stretched, the exhaustion catching up with her now that her worries had been aired. “Thanks for talking with me.”

“Any time, Marinette. Now get some sleep.”


	17. Adrien Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien prepares to go out in public for the first time in a long time.

It had been a long day for Adrien. Not because he did anything - the opposite, actually. All he could do was wait and worry and get ready to the best of his ability.

Today was his first time going out in public for more than a few minutes at a time. Granted, it was late at night and he was going to be in disguise, but it still meant being outside of his home that was starting to feel more like a prison. An uncomfortable reminder of the time he had spent under his father’s roof. 

There wasn’t really anything he could do in the meantime. Marinette was the one planning this outing, both because it was her idea and because he could hardly be making whatever reservations or preparations that needed to be made. The moment anything got signed with the ‘Agreste’ name, he’d only be inviting people to crash his little adventure. 

He practically leapt out of his seat when he heard a knock at his window, rushing over just as Ladybug let herself in. 

“Ready for our night out?” Ladybug grinned.

“I think so?” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. “Where are we going?”

She passed him a pair of dark sunglasses and a hand-made hat. “The movies. Its so late, barely anyone is going to be there. So, if we are just a little bit lucky, you’ll be free to talk through the whole dang thing.” While she helped him get the hat and glasses just right to conceal his features, she added, “Plus, they are showing that one film you were bummed about missing.”

There was a brief moment where Adrien opened his mouth but no words came out. He was suddenly struck by the bond that they shared. 

Here was someone who knew him well enough that she remembered the movie he’d been pining after, had made a hat specifically to hide his identity, and was willing to sneak him out of his home just so he could go to the movie. And do so in just such a way that he could talk through the movie - a bad habit of his, but one that he loved to indulge in. 

It all served as a reminder of just how deep her love went. 

Which in turn reminded him of the love he felt for her. One of the hardest things he’d ever had to do was try to keep her away, something that he had ultimately failed at. But he couldn’t be happier to fail in this case. 

Because while she was with him, he felt like things would be okay. Maybe not right now, and maybe not soon, but someday. In the end, they’d have their happy ending and that made everything he was going through now bearable.

“Hey, you still with me blondie?” Ladybug blinked up at him.

“Oh, sorry. Are you ready to go?”

“Mhm.” She scooped him up in her arms. “Hold on tight!”


	18. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Adrien go to movies.

Just like they’d hoped, it was an empty theater all to themselves. And on top of that, not even the exhausted teenager working the concessions stand so much as batted an eye at the two of them. Their disguises worked like a charm. 

Ladybug leaned over to whisper to him while she snuck some popcorn out of their shared container. “Is the movie everything you were hoping for?”

“Oh yeah!” Adrien nodded enthusiastically. “It’s awful, but the exact brand of awful that turns back around to being fun again.”

“I’m glad then,” she said with a laugh. “It’s been way too long since I’ve seen you this alive.”

“I owe it all to you.”

“Come on, give yourself some credit at least. You’re the one that was dealing with all this stuff.”

“I still am but… I don’t know who else could’ve gotten through to me, pulled me out of that spiral I was falling into.” 

“What else was I going to do? Watch it happen?” She gave his shoulder a squeeze. “No. We stick together.”

He looked down in shame, remembering his attempt at cutting her out of his life. “I’m sorry I-” 

“Adrien, please. We’re past that.” She put a hand on his cheek, gently pulling his face toward her. “I know it’ll take time to unlearn all that. But I’m going to be with you every step of the way, okay? Me and all your friends.”

“Thank you,” he managed, only barely getting it out through the lump in his throat. “I don’t know what I did to deserve a gift like you, but-”

“Maybe it had something to do with being the savior of Paris. Or just being a great guy in general. Just a thought.” Ladybug smiled at him. She turned back toward the screen. “Or maybe you didn’t need to do anything at all to be deserving of love.”


	19. Social Media

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien reconnects with his friends.

Adrien woke to the sound of his phone receiving a text message. Traditionally, he was a morning person, but spending so long in his house had thoroughly destroyed his usual schedules and rhythms. 

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he rolled over to check what the message was. He was wildly unsurprised to see that it was from Marinette - she was just about the only person he was still talking with on a regular basis. Not that he had many to start with.

 **Marinette:** Go to discord

His eyes widened when he read the message and his heart lurched. How long had it been since he was active on their friend discord? At least since this whole… thing was going on. What would their friends think? Would Alya and Nino be mad at him? Would they have even noticed?

These questions swirling in his head, Adrien opened discord with all the steady solemness of a funeral march. Immediately he noticed that the other three were on. No sooner had he read a message from Marinette about how he would be coming on than Nino and Alya no doubt saw him come online.

 **HAVE YOU SEEN MY SON:** DUE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN *DUDE IVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH

THESE PLEBS DON’T KNOW _REAL_ MUSIC/ANIME

 **Adrien** : um hi… nino? 

Sorry I’ve been going through some things

 **Come Back Baby Boy** : Understatement of the year, big guy.

My bf’s been a mess all this time

 **HAVE YOU SEEN MY SON:** Oh is that so @Come Back Baby Boy?

Remember that i read the cat chat too

 **Come Back Baby Boy** : yeah yeah

Let’s just say we all missed you

Although you’d better not pull another vanishing act

Got it?

[three knife emojis]

Adrien bit his lips to fight back his smile - both from being touched at their concern and from containing his laughter at their antics. He made sure to change his name before responding.

 **Under House Agreste:** I promise


	20. Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien talks to his friends.

The news that his father had fully recovered from his “mysterious” illness had reached Adrien. While it was good to know that his potion making skills from his Guardian training were still sharp, the news didn’t quite affect him the way he thought it would.

 **Under House Agreste:** Did you guys hear?

It had been a few days since his grand return to the group chat and Adrien had never been feeling better. Talking with Ladybug was great, but she was still only one person. But more than just extra ears, they each brought something particularly soothing to the table. 

**RETURN OF THE KING:** yea? How you feeling about it dude?

Nino had his back no matter what, and was always down to chill. Even if that just meant turning on some music they could listen to while they each did their own thing. It might not have seemed like much, but it was huge for Adrien, who was used to spending almost every waking moment for years without human interaction.

 **Under House Agreste:** I…  
I dunno man  
Is it bad if I don’t feel thrilled about it?  
Does that make me a bad son?

 **Blondie’s Back:** About time  
Gabe has a headstart on being the bad family member  
Let’s see how well HE likes it  
Besides you did your time as the good son  
Cut loose blondie

Alya, meanwhile, was a voice of reason that Adrien always appreciated. She might not tell him what he wanted to hear, but it was always something that he needed to hear. 

**Under House Agreste:** What if he tries to drag me down with him?

 **RETURN OF THE KING:** Woah would he actually do that?  
Most daddios would go outta their way to NOT take their kids down with em

 **Under House Agreste:** Trust me  
If you aren’t with my father, you’re working against him  
At least in his mind.

 **RETURN OF THE KING:** yeah well  
If he tries anything  
He’ll have to catch THESE HANDS FIRST  
[four fist emojis, one moth emoji]

 **Hotter Stuff:** nino I don’t think they’ll let you in to beat up the prisoner lol

While she wasn’t in the group chat as much as the others, Adrien still loved Marinette’s contributions to the chaos.

 **RETURN OF THE KING:** Well  
Maybe I can slip the guards the most obnoxious mixtape I can make

 **Hotter Stuff:** Better

 **Blondie’s Back:** Seriously tho  
Nobody is gonna believe rotten ol gabe at this point  
YOU @Under House Agreste are squeaky clean  
Gabe?  
Not even when he was just a fashion designer was he on the level

Adrien had a sinking feeling. Was there even more stuff that he should have known about and stopped?

 **Under House Agreste:** What do you mean?

 **Blondie’s Back:** Let’s just say even if the magic terrorism thing doesn’t stick  
Gabe will spend a long time in jail  
No wonder the Agreste empire collapsed overnight  
Not like it was being held up by fashion genius, you know?

 **Hotter Stuff:** That reminds me  
Didn’t you say you were going to get back into modeling?

 **Under House Agreste:** I think it might be time yeah

 **Hotter Stuff:** Its for the best  
You’ll have something to occupy your time at least  
And your face will start showing up for reasons outside that whole…  
Thing  
You know?

 **Blondie’s Back:** Sure, sure  
Plus, once blondie starts modeling again  
You can have more decorations for your walls!  
Right @Hotter Stuff?

 **Hotter Stuff:** ALYA  
IF I DIDN’T HAVE A BUNCH OF COMMISSIONS TO WORK ON RIGHT NOW  
I WOULD TELL YOU OFF

 **RETURN OF THE KING:** Oh yeah  
With rotten gabe outta the pic, might be one heck of a time to be a rising designer, huh?

 **Hotter Stuff:** Yup!  
I have plenty of competition but  
At least I won’t have to deal with the brand breathing down my neck

While he watched his friends conversation drift on, Adrien felt a smile spread across his face. It looked like everyone was doing alright. And who knows? Maybe he would be too.


	21. Daydream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien thinks of the future.

Adrien stared out the window, emotionally exhausted from contacting his usual sources for modeling work. Despite some setbacks, he’d managed to book a few shoots. By this time in two weeks, over two full months from the start of this whole debacle, he’d be back to work. 

But was he ever going to be able to put all this behind him for good? There wasn’t really any family left that he could count on. And not only was his father Hawkmoth, he’d been a scourge on the Parisian fashion scene for years. How many people would take out their frustrations on him? 

How would he react to that anger? Was the pressure always going to sneak up on him when he was at his most vulnerable and drive him to a breaking point? He’d gotten good at biting down on his feelings over the years of being Chat Noir. After all, people might have lost hope if they had seen their hero snap under the weight of it all.

Then again, he wasn’t alone any more, was he? He didn’t have to bear it all by himself. There was Nino, willing to back him up no matter what and greeting him with open arms even after a month of radio silence. And he couldn’t forget Alya - she’d done an amazing job at fighting the misinformation spreading about him and was absolutely willing to call him out for the bad things he’d done.

He smirked as he remembered the long private chat they’d had, Alya absolutely tearing into him for retreating into himself and cutting them off. If he ever did it again, he knew that both of them would be busting down his door. Both to give him a hug and to smack him upside the head.

There was also the superhero side of all this - it wasn’t _all_ responsibilities and duties. There was a certain freedom he had as Chat Noir, one that he only really cherished now that he couldn’t transform nearly as much. His kwami friends, who he was likewise missing dearly. Ladybug was giving him plenty of updates and the tales of their little adventures often filled the silence when they had run out of other things to talk about.

He sighed blissfully as he thought about Ladybug. Someday… he’d be better and they could be together again. He thought about the life they could have together - dates, moving in, maybe a hamster or two down the line. Getting to spend time with each other somewhere outside the confines of his home. 

For the first time in a long time, Adrien didn’t see the future as some long and exhausting trail, or some dark and gloomy path, but a road to something new and wonderful. And he finally had his feet beneath him again as he walked forward. 


	22. 25913

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has a terrible dream.

_It was deep underground. There was no noise besides the heavy breathing of the two enemies. A coppery scent reached his nostrils as Chat gathered himself. The cold chilled him through the bone, passing through his suit as if it were nothing._

_But that didn’t matter._

_There was Hawkmoth, beaten and battered in front of him._

_Chat reached forward to pull off Hawkmoth’s mask, hesitating only for a moment. A whispered prayer, a fervent hope that it wouldn’t be him._

_But the mask came off and there he was._

_Gabriel looked up with a cruel smile on his face, teeth stained red with his own blood._

_“Were you expecting someone else, son?”_

\--------------

Adrien woke up with a start, his body stiff with fear as he stared unseeing toward his ceiling. Long moments passed as his heart beat in double time. Slowly, he came to the realization that it was a dream. 

A dream that he was becoming increasingly familiar with lately. 

How many times had he gone through that scenario in his sleep, hoping every time that it would turn out differently? But it never did. It could never have been anyone else.

...Or could it?

What if he’d stayed home? Would he have been able to notice his father’s decline in health, connect it with his usage of a broken miraculous? If anyone could have, it would have been him - Adrien had Guardian training after all. Who better to see the tell-tale signs of corruption seeping into a human body?

What if his mother had never passed? Would Gabriel have still sought out the power of the miraculous, this time for more selfish reasons? Or would they be a happy family today if it weren’t for that one tragedy? Were they destined to be all messed up from the very beginning?

“Kid, what are you doing up this late?” Plagg grumbled from the other pillow. When Adrien didn’t respond after a few moments, Plagg sighed. “Is it the dream again?”

“...Yeah.”

“Anyone different under the mask this time?”

“...No.”

“Looks like your brain is tellin’ ya something, kid.”

“And what’s that?”

“No use trying to think about what might have been. You’ll drive yourself crazy doing that. It happened, and there is no changing that, yeah?” Plagg yawned. “The best thing you can do is keep going and move on. Get some sleep, kid.”

“That’s not really up to me, but I’ll try.”

“And that’s all I’m askin’. Good luck Adrien.”

“Thanks.”

Adrien rolled over and fell back into a fitful sleep. 


	23. Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Ladybug talk. Chat Noir gives a press conference.

“Why did you never go out and speak on your own behalf?”

Adrien looked over into Ladybug’s bright blue eyes and sighed. He set down his take out Chinese food, putting his arms on his knees as he hunched forward.

“What makes you think they’d listen? They had already decided that I was in league with my father. What was I-”

“No no no,” Ladybug said, gesturing dismissively with the chopsticks she held in one hand. “That’s not what I mean. What I’m saying is - why didn’t Chat Noir go out to vouch for Adrien?”

“I was hoping you wouldn’t ask,” Adrien said with a sigh. He clenched his fist and held it up to his face, bringing the silver ring that gave him his powers into view. “After everything… I didn’t really feel worthy of being Chat Noir. A lot of my powers were closed to me too - basically everything except what I started with.”

“That explains why you didn’t call, but…” Ladybug frowned as she scooted a little closer to him on the couch. “Why don’t you feel worthy? You beat Hawkmoth!”

“If anyone could have ended that war early, it would have been me.” Adrien turned to look her in the eye, anger at himself settling into his gut. He held up a hand to count off his points as he listed them. “I was closer to Hawkmoth’s civilian identity than anyone else. I had super powers. I had the Guardian training to recognize miraculous sickness.”

“Okay, but-”

He threw his hands in the air. “If we hadn’t gotten lucky, who knows how much longer the fight would have dragged out for?!”

His chin was seized by a red-suited hand and dragged to look toward Ladybug, who had a no-nonsense look on her face.

“Listen up, Adrien, because I’m not going to keep arguing in circles with you. You got away from Gabriel because he was an abusive asshole. What were you supposed to do? Stay cowering under your dad’s shadow just in case it turned out he was a supervillain?”

Adrien swallowed. “Well-”

Her grip shifted from his chin to covering his mouth. “And we didn’t win because we got lucky. We won because Hawkmoth got _desperate_. You were such a great hero and we were such a great team that he had _no choice_ but to gamble and try for more power. But more power comes with less control and that gamble failed miserably. You paid a huge price for this victory, but it was one that you _earned._ ”

He tugged her hand away from his mouth. “But I-”

“Let me just warn you - you’d better not put yourself down. After all, that’s my partner you’re talking about and I’m not about to let _anyone_ say a bad word about him.”

Adrien blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Ladybug picked up her chicken noodles. “I’ll call Mayor D’Argencourt to set up a press conference or something.”

\-------------

“Thank you for your time,” Chat Noir said, finishing his speech. He stepped away from the podium to roaring applause and the flashing of camera lights.

Ladybug walked with him and gave him a side hug once they were backstage. 

“That was a great speech, Chat. Going from talking about Adrien and making it more to do with healing and unity was a great move. I think they’ll be talking about this for a while.”

“You think?” Chat said hopefully, his tail swishing behind him and his cat ears perking up.

“Definitely. It was a wonderful speech and it was the first time Paris has seen their most beloved icon in a few months. They’ll love it to pieces.”

“That’s great!” Chat breathed a sigh of relief. His heart was feeling light and he already was looking forward to going home and feeling secure again. Which reminded him…

“Hey, Ladybug?”

“Hm…?”

“I think I’m ready to take back the kwamis.”

Ladybug smiled. “I’m sure they’ll love to hear it. They’ve really missed you.


	24. Can't Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has another nightmare, but now he knows just what to do about it.

Adrien jolted awake, sweating as his heart tried to pound out of his chest. The chill of the night air did much to help calm him down, but as he laid back down against his pillow, he knew he wasn’t going to manage to drift off again tonight.

...At least, not without help.

“What’re you up to, kid?” Plagg slurred in his exhaustion, the white gleam of his fangs noticeable by the light of Adrien’s cellphone as he yawned. “It’s late.”

“I’m calling Marinette.” Adrien watched the screen as the phone began to ring. “Maybe she can at least talk with me a while until I’m tired again.”

“Best of luck then, kid. If I’m not sleeping I’m gonna at least have some cheese to make up for it.” Plagg floated up from his spot and drifted out of the room.

Adrien was under no illusions that Plagg was actually just going to visit the other kwamis and let them know that he’d been having the nightmare again. Because it really was the same one, over and over again.

“Hello?” A sleep-deep voice drew him from his thoughts.

“Marinette? It’s me, Adrien.”

She chuckled. “Yeah, I figured that. What’s up?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“Hm, probably should have guessed that.” She adjusted herself to sit up in her bed more. “What’s keeping you up?”

“There is a nightmare I keep having, but… if its all the same to you, I’d rather not talk about that much. I’ve already talked it to death with Plagg, but it just keeps coming back.”

“Alright… so what _do_ you want to talk about? Actually, hold that thought.” Marinette stood up. “I’m going to head over, okay? Sit tight and I’ll be there in a couple minutes.”

“You don’t have to-”

“Maybe, but I want to. See you in a few.”

True to her word, there was a knock on his window not long after Marinette had hung up. He opened it and Ladybug came inside. She sat on his bedside while he climbed back into bed.

“So… you don’t want to talk about the nightmare, huh? Let’s see…” Ladybug tapped at her chin before snapping her fingers. “Ah! How are things going now that the kwamis are back?”

Adrien smiled. “It’s been good, honestly. This place is way too quiet when it is just me and Plagg. I swear he gets into twice as much mischief then, just because he wants _something_ to be happening.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Or maybe the other kwamis aren’t there to talk him out of it.” They shared a laugh. 

Ladybug slipped into the bed, laying on top of the covers. “You’re still feeling safe here, right?”

“Mhm, and hanging out with Alya and Nino online has been a huge relief. I didn’t know how much I missed other people until I started interacting with them again.”

“I can bet. I can’t imagine going that long without talking with Alya, let alone everyone all at once.”

“Yeah… it’s been great, honestly. I finally feel like I’m rooted again. Like I’m starting to put all this past me.”

“That’s great to hear!”

“In fact…” Adrien clutched at the blankets in front of him before hesitantly meeting Ladybug’s eyes. “...I think I’m ready to get back together with a certain wonderful woman. If she’ll have me, that is.”

Ladybug blinked in surprise before raising an eyebrow, a faint smile tugging at her lips. “Was waiting until I was in bed with you part of that plan, or did that just remind you of it?”

Adrien’s whole face turned red. “I- No! What I mean is- Um…”

“I’m kidding, chaton.” Her gloved hand, so smooth and soft, cupped his cheek. “You’re adorable when you’re flustered.”

He huffed. “Are you going to give me an answer or are you going to keep teasing me?”

“Hm…” Ladybug tapped at her chin again. “I’ll have to think about that.”

“Little witch…”

“Yes, obviously,” Ladybug said with a smile. “Did you really think I’d say no?”

Her transformation ended and she got under the sheets. He held open his arms and she snuggled close to him as she yawned. 

“I’ve missed this,” she said sleepily. “Being close to you.”

“Me too,” he replied, but she was already asleep. He didn’t have long to think about it before he was following her.

The night was quiet, and the next time Adrien woke up it was because of the sun shining down on him.


	25. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien finally gets a pain au chocolat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I fixed my Major Goof. For those of you reading in the future, don't worry about it.

Ladybug slipped in through an open window just in time to see Adrien staring sightlessly into space. It was a look she knew all too well - he was spiralling and for now the reason didn’t matter. What did matter was snapping him out of it.

“Hey, Adrien?” She sat on the couch next to him, putting her hands on the sides of his face and directing his stare toward her. “Chaton, talk to me.”

“Hrm?” Adrien blinked at her, the light returning to his eyes. “Sorry, I must’ve… zoned out or something.”

Ladybug raised an eyebrow. “Yeah that’s not going to cut it. What’s got you down?”

“It’s nothing, really.” Adrien took a few deep breaths as a shiver shook his body. “Sometimes its just… I’ve seen these walls so much these last few months and it just hits me that I’m kinda stuck here.”

“Not for much longer,” Ladybug said. “Your first photoshoot are coming up tomorrow. That’s something, right?”

Adrien forced a small smile. “Yeah. Something.”

Ladybug frowned in thought. “Spots off.”

“What are you doing?” He blinked in surprise at her.

“We’re going to my parent’s bakery.” She took in his appearance. At least he looked presentable - maybe his modeling instincts were reigniting. She snagged his wrist and pulled him off the couch. “It's about time that they meet you anyway.”

\-------------

Adrien hesitated at the door to the bakery, his hand hovering over the doorknob. The memories of his last visit to a bakery hung heavy in his mind. Was he just setting himself up for failure again? Still… they _did_ have some of the best pain au chocolat in Paris, even better than the place that was right across from his home. 

Bracing himself, he pushed the door open. 

A bell announced his presence and a few curious eyes glanced in his direction. Some of them recognized him, judging by the raised eyebrows, but most stares simply slid right off of him. 

Marinette squeezed past him, whispering, “I told you that you’d be fine. And hey! This means you can come here for your breakfast everyday!”

That was true, it wasn’t much longer of a walk than his old place. 

“Marinette!” Adrien was pulled from his thoughts when the large, mustached man behind the counter raised his hands and smiled as Marinette made her way to the counter. “It’s good to see you. Been a while since you’ve visited, sweetie.”

“Sorry about that, papa!” Marinette smiled. “I’ve gotten so many commissions I haven’t needed the extra money. Plus that sucks up all my time.”

“Don’t worry about it, honey bun. I’m just glad that you’re doing alright.” The man seemed to notice Adrien for the first time as he slinked over to the counter. “And who is this young man?”

Marinette hooked her arm into Adrien’s and said brightly, “This is my boyfriend, Adrien!”

“A pleasure to meet you, son!” He picked out a few pastries, seemingly at random. “Here, have some on the house!”

“Oh… thank you!” Adrien took a deep breath from the bag they were in, drinking in the divine scent of sugar and chocolate and fresh bread. “They smell amazing!”

Marinette’s father smirked at her. “Glad you found someone with good taste. Now,” he said as he rested his hands on the counter. “What else can I get you two?”

As they got themselves a large pile of just out of the oven pastries, Adrien thought to himself that things were going to be alright.


	26. Miss Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking up for Marinette

Marinette hummed to the song playing as she worked on her latest piece, the deft needlework quickly bringing it from her imagination into reality.

“You seem happy today.” Looking to the side, Marinette spotted Tikki sitting on the table, eating a fresh cookie that was about as big as she was. She was watching her work curiously.

“Of course! I’ve been feeling better than ever lately.”

“That’s wonderful to hear! I know there is a lot going on - anything in particular responsible for your smile?”

“Well… business is booming. This is the most commissions I’ve ever gotten! I’ve had to turn down more commissions than I’ve accepted.”

Marinette’s smile grew a little strained at that. She wanted nothing more than to take them all on, but Adrien had talked her down from it. After all, he could relate better than most to a hectic schedule. Even if that hadn’t been the case for him in months.

“Is that why you got the invite to that fashion show?”

“I think so, yes. Ever since Ladybug wore that dress to the charity ball, I’ve been getting some high end commissions. I suppose one thing lead to another and…” Marinette wiggled in place, sticking her tongue out slightly in excitement. Getting that invite in the mail had been one of the best moments in her life.

A real fashion show! Where she could have her outfit go down the catwalk alongside famous brands! If that didn’t put her name out there with force, she didn’t know what could. She’d already taken her first steps with the last show and her growing web of commissions. Now it felt as if she was becoming a real name in the business.

“I’m glad things are finally looking up for you, Marinette,” Tikki said with a warm smile. “It was dicey there for a while.”

“It sure was. But now...” Marinette sighed happily. “I can’t wait to see what tomorrow has in store.”


	27. Fashion Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette get into the same fashion show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHH
> 
> I'M SORRY GUYS I MESSED UP AND SKIPPED THE *ACTUAL* CHAPTER 25!
> 
> GO BACK TO CHAPTER 25 FOR THE ACTUAL NEW CHAPTER, HOPEFULLY BY THE TIME YOU SEE THIS I'VE FIXED EVERYTHING!

Adrien’s return to the fashion industry started with a few baby steps, but then his Chat Noir flare for dramatics kicked in and he went in big.

Well, that’s how he explained it to Marinette at least. In truth, he just wanted to be there at the same show that she was going to be a part of. He knew it wouldn’t be wise to flaunt her works himself. After all, the one place that was the most likely to still harbor resentment towards him would be the industry that hated both Gabriel and Hawkmoth, especially with all that had come out about the once-king of French fashion.

A model that he didn’t recognize walked out of the corner where Marinette’s station was set up for last minute adjustments. When he poked his head around the dividers, she looked tense as she kept herself busy by tidying up her space. With a smirk, he crept toward her.

She jolted when his arms wrapped around her waist and he kissed the side of her head. He could feel her relax into him.

“Adrien, geez.” She lightly smacked his hands. “At least give me some warning.”

“Sorry, little witch,” he whispered in her ear as he let go.

“I get the feeling you aren’t sorry at all.” She didn’t step back now that she wasn’t being held. Instead she turned around, tilting her head back to look up into his eyes. “You’re looking especially handsome today.”

He rested his forehead against hers. “Took the words right out of my mouth.”

She smirked and they stood like that for a few moments before her eyes went wide. “Oh! And thanks for your advice. Things went a lot smoother than they probably would have.”

“No problem, I-” He heard someone calling for a model. From what he remembered of the line up, it wouldn’t be long before his turn. “Duty calls, my lady.” He grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips.

“Good luck!”

He glanced around and felt that familiar Chat Noir confidence once again. A smile graced his face that wouldn’t look out of place on his alter ego.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got all the luck I need.” He winked. “See you on the other side!”


	28. My Heroine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien confronts his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was late! I was exhausted yesterday and fell asleep waaay earlier than I had intended to, haha. I'll be posting Chapter 29 today too, so don't worry.

The door closed behind them as Adrien and Marinette took a seat in a booth. On the other side of a bulletproof glass panel in front of them was Gabriel Agreste. His slicked back hair had finally succumbed to the pull of gravity, framing a face pale from lack of sun and sunken, desperate eyes. In short, he looked every bit what the public would expect from the terror of Paris.

Despite this all being his idea, Adrien was nervous. The nightmares still hadn’t stopped and he knew that they wouldn’t until he confronted his father - no masks between them, no excuses. Just Adrien finally getting years of frustration off his chest and calling the old man out. 

“If I ever needed proof of your lack of concern for your father,” Gabriel said with narrowed eyes, “then waiting three months before your first visit is strong evidence indeed.”

“That’s not entirely true,” Adrien said with more boldness than he felt. “I met with your lawyer not long after it came out just how far you’d fallen.”

“To cut all ties with me, like the ungrateful-”

“Like an upstanding citizen denouncing a villain, actually.”

Gabriel glared at him through the window.

“Is this about gloating then? Kicking your father while he is down? Here to rub salt in the wounds after I was unable to attend my own wife’s funeral?”

Adrien’s eyes widened with anger before narrowing. “Oh I’m sure you had other business to attend to. Just like last time _I_ buried her alone.”

“ _She wasn’t-”_

“She _was_ dead, father,” Adrien spat. “You just refused to accept it. And now you’re in here and you’re going to listen to what I have to say. For _once_ in your damned life.”

“Then by all means, let’s see what the privileged son of the king of French fashion - the only fashion which matters - has to say about being ‘wronged’.”

“You kept me locked up in the mansion and never let me make friends!”

“Oh grow up!” Gabriel sneered. “You’re twenty three years old and you’re upset I didn’t let you play with the other kids? You got twice the education from Nathalie that you would’ve gotten from that cesspool of a school anyway.”

“You killed Nathalie,” Adrien said dully. 

“She knew the risks.” Gabriel leaned forward. “And she was loyal until the very end, unlike you-”

“Okay I’ve had enough of this,” Marinette said, cutting Gabriel off. 

Gabriel’s eyes snapped to Marinette, a look of angry confusion on his face. It almost seemed like he’d forgotten she was there.

“And who are-”

“I cannot believe such a horrible excuse of a human being ever raised someone like Adrien,” Marinette said, powering through whatever Gabriel was attempting to say. “From everything I’ve read and heard, he tried for _years_ to reach out to you, tried to heal along with you, but you just latched onto your bitterness.”

“I-”

Adrien watched in awe as she became like a vengeful force of justice, a fire burning behind her eyes as she became more animated and ranting on as if Gabriel had never even spoken.

“But you didn’t just ignore him - you actively sabotaged him any time he tried to heal or become his own person! He’s your _son!_ He shouldn’t have been the one to console you!”

“How dare you! My wife-”

“You weren’t the only one hurting,” Marinette said through gritted teeth. “While you could cling to the idea that maybe she could get better, Adrien couldn’t. You lost a wife, but Adrien lost a mother _and_ a father that day.” Her eyes narrowed. “If he ever had one to start with.”

That finally seemed to get to him. He leaned back, mouth moving but no sound coming out.

Adrien stood and tugged on Marinette’s elbow. “I think we’re done here.”

As they left the prison, Adrien felt lighter than he had in years. Although it wasn’t for the reasons he had expected. Sure, it was cathartic to yell at his father and see Marinette do the same, but as he glanced down at her, he realized that love was much more valuable to him than the anger he’d been carrying with him. 


	29. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Adrien go on a romantic rooftop getaway.

Adrien looked up from his laptop when he heard a knock at his window. His forehead was creased in confusion - not at who would be out there but why.

“Ladybug?” Adrien asked as he opened the window. “What are you doing here? We’re publicly dating now, you can just come over without the suit.”

“And good evening to you too, my dear.” She kissed his cheek. “I know, but then I’d have to transform again to get you to our romantic rooftop getaway.”

A lopsided grin spread across his face. “Well… I can’t say no to a beautiful woman who wants to sweep me off my feet, can I?”

“I’m glad you agree.” She scooped him up into her arms and twirled her yoyo.

After a brief flight, she set him down on a roof that looked like any other except for two things. One, this roof had a particularly good view, with the Seine reflecting the light of the sun as it set. Two, there was a picnic blanket, basket full of pastries, and a bucket of ice with a bottle of wine in it. A bottle which he opened with gusto as Ladybug pulled out a passionfruit sweet for him. 

The hours passed as they basked in the day’s dying light, replaced with the full moon’s gentle glow letting them see each other’s faces as they talked and laughed and got ever closer as the night wore on. 

Eventually, once they finished the bottle of wine, they were so close that the air between them was warm and sweet-smelling. 

The distance between them turned from small to nothing as they embraced and kissed deeply, all cares beyond each other forgotten just for this one night.


	30. Puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette wakes up in bed and smells breakfast cooking a couple rooms over.

Her first conscious thought upon waking up was that something smelled delicious. 

The pleasing scent proved to be more powerful than the soft warmth of the bed. Marinette’s eyes fluttered open, only to be shut again when the rays of the morning sun proved too much to handle. While she tried to slowly get her bearings, she tried to remember where she was and why she was there.

Blurry but powerful memories of the night before reminded her that there really should be another body sharing this bed with her and she scooted toward the other side, blindly groping around for him. But it seemed that she had the bed all to herself. 

It finally got through to her sleep-dulled mind that maybe that was the explanation for what she was smelling. With a yawn, she slipped a leg out from under the covers only to realize that it was bare. Taking a look around the room, she frowned as she remembered that she’d taken off her outfit in a bit of a hurry last night.

Her growling stomach and yearning heart decided she didn’t have time to pull it all together and she rolled out of bed to scrounge through Adrien’s dresser for a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. Dressed up as much as she cared to at the moment, Marinette shambled out of her boyfriend’s room.

Adrien was hard at work making a big breakfast for the both of them. Maybe a little too big, but at least his heart was in the right place. He gave a big smile when he turned around to see her climb into a chair opposite the kitchen island.

“Well good morning, my little witch. Nice to see you’ve decided to join us in the land of the living.”

“Hush, not all of us are morning people.”

“Mhm,” he hummed. He pushed a plate of fried bread over to her. “Here - a _toast_ to us.”

“Not your most _egg-_ cellent pun,” Marinette said with a smirk as she took the plate. 

While they started with the back and forth jokes, Marinette realized that this was a glimpse into her future with Adrien. Soft mornings, delicious food, playful banter. 

Adrien turned back toward the stove and Marinette simply smiled with her chin propped up on her hand as she watched him work. If this really was a taste of what she had to look forward to, then she couldn’t be happier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...And with that, this chapter ends three things. It ends Stay With Me?, and it ends Ladrien June, and most importantly it ends the story started with In Due Time. I hope you enjoyed these sixty one chapters over the last two months, and I hope that you'll join me tomorrow for the last of the love square months - Ladynoir July! I've got a new story all lined up and ready to go and it'd mean the world to me if you checked it out.
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
